warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Swoop of Chestnut Hawk
|pastaffie=None |death=Killed by an eagle |namest=Kit: Kit-Mother: Cave-Guard: |namesl=Swoop of Chestnut Hawk Swoop of Chestnut Hawk Swoop of Chestnut Hawk |familyt=Mother: Father: Sister: Kits: |familyl=Star That Shines On Water Sheer Path Beside Waterfall Moss that Grows by River Two unnamed kits |mentor=None |apps=None |livebooks=''Outcast, ''Sign of the Moon |deadbooks = none}} Swoop of Chestnut Hawk, more commonly known as Swoop, is a dark ginger she-cat with yellow eyes.Revealed on http://vvcap.com/C6o8PR1u7Q5 History In the Power of Three Arc ''Outcast :Swoop of Chestnut Hawk is a kit-mother in the Tribe of Rushing Water, mentioned to have two older kits. :When the Tribe chooses to fight or flee from the intruders, Flight asks Swoop what they should do because her kits are too young to flee. Swoop comforts her by saying that no one expects her to abandon her kits, and she adds that she won't leave her kits either. Talon comes over to them and both look up at him with uncertainty in their eyes. He convinces them to fight saying that the Tribe will protect them. He then escorts the two she-cats to the side of the cave where the cats chose to fight. By this example of Swoop and Flight, more cats divide into the groups. In the Omen of the Stars Arc Sign of the Moon :She has returned to her duties as a cave-guard from being a kit-mother. :When Screech brings up the topic of how the whole mountains should be the Tribe's territory, Swoop reprimands him, saying that things "weren't like that anymore" with the intruders. Stormfur then mentions that the intruders have been stealing prey again, but Swoop shrugs it off, reasoning that there is nothing the Tribe can do about that, though Stormfur boldly objects. :Dovewing spots some intruders who are having trouble fighting an eagle while on a patrol that consists of Swoop, Splash, Crag, Foxleap and herself. Splash thinks that it serves them right and Swoop adds that they have to learn to defend themselves. Foxleap argues against this talking about the how the Clans unite to defend against a common enemy. While Swoop looks doubtful, Crag and Splash decide to help them. Crag tells Swoop to take the farthest wing with Splash, and he tells the Clan cats to stay out of the way. :Swoop and Splash launch themselves onto the eagle's wing at the sound of Crag's call. Despite being told to stay out of the way with Dovewing and Foxleap, Swoop leaps up and grabs at the wing with one forepaw while trying to dislodge Foxleap with the other. Foxleap falls to the ground, but when Swoop drops to the ground, the eagle snatches her and flies away. :Splash tries in vain to rescue Swoop, but the eagle is already out of reach. Dovewing confirms her death, using her powers. Foxleap mournfully takes the blame, and Splash hisses at him claiming that Swoop would be alive if he had done as he was told and stayed out of their way. Crag is quick to tell her that blaming him won't help and what's done is done. :When the patrol gets back to the cave, Squirrelflight questions them. Crag tries to explain gently what happened but Splash cuts him off saying harshly that Swoop is now dead. :Dovewing mentions that she is too afraid to go to sleep, saying that she will keep on seeing Swoop's death haunting her in her dreams, and insists on staying awake. The Forgotten Warrior :A moon after returning to the lake, Dovewing is still having nightmares about Swoop and how she was taken away by the eagle. She recovers, though, and moves on from Swoop's death. Trivia *She is mistakenly called a tom. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Kits:' :Two unnamed kits: Status Unknown Mother: :Star That Shines On Water:Revealed on http://vvcap.com/C6o8PR1u7Q5 Father: :Sheer Path Beside Waterfall: Sister: :Moss that Grows by River: Quotes References and Citations de:Sturzflug vom braunen Habichtfi:Ruskean Haukan Syöksyfr:Piqué du Faucon Châtainru:Атака Каштанового Ястреба Category:Females Category:Tribe Cat Category:Kit Mother Category:Cave Guards Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters